You're Precious
by Sayaka Matou
Summary: "Bersama dengan Jean adalah bagian paling berharga dalam hidupku. Jika Jean bersedih, aku juga akan sedih, jika Jean senang, aku juga ikut senang. Tapi aku tahu, aku tidak akan bisa bersama dengan Jean selamanya..."


Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

You're Precious_.._ © Sayaka Matou

Pairing: Jean Kirschtein / Marco Bodt

Warning : Typo, OOC (it's possible), weird, oneshoot, etc. (find it yourself *grin*)

My First Shingeki no Kyojin fic. Enjoy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

Jam makan malam.

Semua prajurit muda memasuki ruang makan yang besar―mengambil makanan yang tersedia. Beberapa diantara mereka hanya mendapatkan sup. Karena rotinya banyak diambil Sasha.

Mereka duduk berkelompok semau mereka biasanya setiap satu meja terdiri dari 4 orang. Tapi ada meja yang hanya diduduki 2 orang, Jean – Marco.

"Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan yang lain?" Jean meminum kuah supnya. "Masih ada _spot_ yang kosong di meja Reiner."

"Kalau kau bergabung, aku juga akan pindah."

Seketika mereka diam.

"Oi, Jean! Marco! Kemari….! Ayo bergabung dengan kami!" Lelaki berambut silver memanggilnya, Millius Zermusky.

"Ah.. Ada apa?" Jean bangkit dari kursinya.

Jean melirik ke belakang dan tubuh Marco yang lebih tinggi darinya 3 cm mengikuti dirinya.

_Kau ini…_ Jean membatin. Ia tersenyum sekilas. Sepertinya Marco memang ingin berada di samping Jean.

.

Suasana saat itu sangat damai, semuanya makan dengan tenang sampai mereka selesai. Banyak dari mereka yang segera kembali ke kamar dan sisanya masih berada di ruang makan – mengobrol dengan yang lainnya.

Di tengah-tengah suasana yang damai itulah….

Jean mulai berkelahi lagi dengan Eren. Tentu saja, masalah cinta. Jean menyukai Mikasa, dan Eren tidak suka hal itu. Tidak ada yang sanggup melerai mereka berdua, bahkan…. Seorang Marco. Sikap keras kepala mereka-lah yang membuat mereka sering melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti ini.

Seseorang datang, Keith Shardis yang s(h)a(r)dis (menurut author), pria itu melihat segalanya antara Eren dan Jean. Entahlah, dia tidak seperti biasanya―menghukum siapa saja yang membuat masalah. Dia mabuk. Jean dan Eren berhenti. Kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

_Tch! Dasar keparat!_ -Jean-

.

.

.

.

.

Jean melamun, terbaring di tempat tidurnya, menatap langit-langit kamar. Tangan kanannya menjulur ke atas, jari-jarinya terbuka seperti akan menggapai sesuatu yang sangat jauh dihadapannya.

"Haaaaah~" Jean menghela nafas agak panjang. Menurunkan tangannya dengan cepat menjatuhkannya ke kasur yang empuk itu.

_Apa sebaiknya aku berhenti…_Pikirnya.

"Jean, _doushite?_ ―ada apa?" Suara Marco terdengar dari bawah tempat tidur miliknya.

"Eh? Marco… Kenapa kau disini? Aku tidak-tidak ada apa-apa. Kembalilah ke _base_mu dan tidurlah. Ini sudah malam."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Maukah kau menemaniku mengobrol diluar? Sebentar saja."

"Tapi ini sudah hampir larut.."

"Ah tidak apa-apa.. Diluar juga masih banyak yang lainnya."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu." Jean turun dar tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar.

Marco duduk di tangga dekat sungai, Jean berdiri di sebelahnya. Masih banyak yang belum tidur, seperti mereka berdua. Tapi Marco memilih tempat yang tidak begitu ramai, namun masih ada 5-10 orang disana. Dan.. Apa yang ingin Marco bicarakan?

"Dingin." Jean melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sesekai menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangan untuk menimbulkan rasa hangat.

"Besok, jam berapa kita akan melakukan misi?" Marco bertanya. Sambil melemparkan batu ke sungai.

"Tunggu diberitahu oleh para senior." Jean menjawabnya. Tangannya masih terlipat di dada.

"Aku…. Tidak benar-benar siap. Aku tidak berani menghadapi mereka. Kau tahu.. Aku ini lemah."

Jean terdiam. Menatap tubuh sahabatnya dari ketinggian matanya.

"Aku tidak punya kemampuan sepertimu, kau bisa mengendalikan Maneuver Gear dengan baik. Lalu aku ini apa? Aku takut dimakan titan. Aku belum siap untuk mati. Aku sangat tidak―"

"Kalau kau selemah itu tidak mungkin kau masuk sepuluh besar!" Jean buru-buru memotong kalimatnya. "Hei Marco, percaya dirilah kalau kau bisa melawan mereka dan bertahan hidup. Kau tidak sendirian, ingat? Teman-teman yang lain juga ikut bertarung, tidak hanya kau. Akupun juga…sama."

"Tapi…" Marco masih tetap tidak bersemangat.

"Hei." Jean jongkok, menepuk bahu pria berambut hitam yang duduk di depannya. "Miitary Police.. Itu yang kau inginkan kan? Jangan patahkan mimpimu untuk bergabung dengan orang orang tersebut. Bersemangatlah, Marco!" Jean bangkit. Berjalan sambil memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Berhenti sejenak. "Angka 7 bukan angka yang buruk. Kembalilah ke _base_mu dan tidur. Ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat dingin. Jangan lupakan yang aku katakan barusan." Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Marco bangkit dari duduknya, tidak berjalan mengikutinya. Dia diam di tempat, tertawa kecil melihat pria itu tersandung batu sebelum ia berlalu. Senyuman terlukis di wajah Marco saat itu. Lalu menatap langit yang penuh dengan bintang dan disinari oleh cahaya bulan purnama. _Benar yang Jean katakan_, ia membatin.

"_Arigatou, _Jean!"―Terima kasih

.

.

.

.

.

Waktunya telah tiba. Semua tim _stand by_ di tempat masing-masing yang telah ditentukan. Mereka bersiap untuk 'membasmi' para makhluk besat tak beradab yang menunggu mereka.

'Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya hidupku akan berakhir disini.'

'Tidak… Aku belum siap.. Aku tidak ingin menatap wajah para raksasa itu.. Aku ingin berhenti. Tapi bagaimana?'

'Aku tidak bisa membayangkan… Raksasa itu memangsaku! Cih!'

Banyak dari mereka yang mengeluh, tidak seperti saat mereka menobatkan diri sebagai prajurit pelatihan. Penuh semangat yang berkobar-kobar, dan tidak menunjukkan rasa takut. Tapi hari ini, perasaan itu menghantuii mereka.

"Armin! Kau baik-baik saja?" Mikasa dan Eren menghampiri temannya yang duduk termenung.

"I-iya. Aku baik." Katanya.

"Ayo semangat, Armin! kau akan selamat dari misi ini. Tidak akan ada yang mati. Aku tahu itu. Ada aku, Mikasa dan teman-teman yang lainnya." Eren menyemangati Armin.

Disisi lain…

"Oi, Marco. Kau ingat perkataanku semalam kan?" –Jean-

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Perkataanmu membuat rasa takut itu menghilang. Dan memberikan dorongan.. padaku. Terima kasih banyak, Jean." Marco memegang tangan Jean dan tersenyum padanya.

_Manis sekali._ Pikir Jean. Ia diam sejenak.

"A-tidak perlu berterima kasih. Ayo pergi. Yang lain sudah bergerak, _tuh_."

"Iya!"

Mereka semua pergi meninggalkan tempat mereka. Raksasa itu datang dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Para prajurit berlomba-lomba melawan rasa takut, menebas leher raksasa yang sangat besar itu satu persatu.

Tidak semuanya.

Mereka juga banyak yang terbunuh dalam sekejap. Rakasasa-raksasa itu menangkap mereka dan menggigitnya hingga memakannya. Darah ada di mana-mana. Bahkan ada diantara mereka yang rela menyelamatkan temannya dan dirinya sendiri rela dimakan.

_Aku pasti selamat dari misi hari ini. Berkat Jean, semangat itu kembali. Aku harus bertahan hidup. Aku harus bergabung dengan Military Police, sesuai dengan keinginanku! Tapi.. Jika hari ini memang tidak beruntung, aku juga siap._

Marco berhasil menghabisi 5 raksasa kelas 4 meter dengan kedua pedangnya. Bermanuver dengan baik.

"Oi, Marco. Sebelah sini!" Jean berteriak padanya. Mengajaknya untuk bertarung bersama.

"Tidak! Aku akan bertarung sendirian saja. Percayalah padaku." Marco menolaknya dan kembali berkutat dengan para raksasa tersebut.

Disisi lain, Jean bermanuver seperti orang yang sudah gila. Cepat sekali. Tapi gas pendorongnya tidak pernah habis. Ia menghabismi semua raksasa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kalian itu sampah, tahu!?" Teriak Jean pada salah saru raksasa kelas 5 meter yang hendak menangkapnya, tapi Jean berhasil menghindari tangan besar itu dan menuju ke belakang tubuh besar tersebut untuk menebas leherya. Raksasa itu tumbang seketika.

Kembali ke Marco.

Marco mendarat di tempat yang sepi. Tidak terlihat ada raksasa disana. Ia duduk. Melihat ke atas. Langit biru tak berawan.

"Tenang sekali disini… Mungkin aku akan beristirahat sejenak sampai teman yang lain datang." Itu yang Marco rasakan.

Tidak.

Tiba-tiba Marco mendengar suara langkah kaki yang membuat tanah yang dipijaknya bergetar.

"Dia datang." Ucapnya. Ia berdiri, pergi dari sana. Menekan pemicu yang ada di gagang pedangnya. Kabel terulur, pengaitnya tertancap di diding suatu gedung yang tinggi. Tapi apa? Gas miliknya habis. Tidak bisa digunakan lagi.

Putus asa yang ia rasakan sekarang. "Oh tidak, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat, dan menunjukkan wajahnya. Kelas 6 meter yang Marco lihat sekarang. Berlari? Percuma saja. Raksasa itu telah melihat Marco dan siap untuk memangsanya. Dan jika Marco berlari, kelas 6 meter itu akan mengejarnya.

"Aku tidak akan berlari. Itu akan sia-sia." Semangatnya hilang seketika.

_Nothing changed, suddenly_

_I lost my dreams in a disaster_

Ia berlutut. Melihat ke arah raksasa itu seperti berkata: _makan saja aku. Kalau itu bisa membuatmu bahagia_. Lalu Marco menutup matanya. Tangan raksasa itu mendapatkannya dan memasukan setengah tubuh pria itu ke dalam mulutnya, menggigitnya tetapi belum sampai dalam.

"MARCO!" Seseorang memanggilnya.

_Jean?_ Marco sangat mengenali suara yang barusan memanggilnya. Ia membuka matanya, menatap ke depan. Jean berdiri di atas atap.

"JEA – AAAAAHH! Sa-sakit." Raksasanya menggigit perut Marco lebih dalam, kali ini sampai mengeluarkan darah. Ya, darah. Cairan itu keluar dari perut Marco, jumlahnya cukup banyak.

Jean yang melihatnya mengepalkan tangan, kemarahannya memuncak.

"Beraninya.. Beraninya kau, keparat!" Jean menerbangkan tubuhnya menuhu bagian belakang raksasa yang menggigit Marco. Menebas leher bagian belakangnya, dan raksasa itu ambruk.

"Hei Marco, kau bisa mendengarku?" Tubuh Marco terjebak dibawah kepala besar tersebut. Jean bisa melihat tangan kanannya terjulur keluar. Darahnya mengalir.

Jean menarik tangan temannya itu sampai keluar. Lalu membawanya ke pinggir. Menyandarkannya di dinding sebuah rumah.

"Marco, kau mendengarku? Kalau kau masih hidup, bicaralah!"

Marco diam.

"Oi Marco, jawab aku!" Jean menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Marco. Mencoba untuk menyadarkannya.

Marco masih tetap diam.

Tanpa Jean sadari, air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya, ia menangis. Jean menempelkan kepalanya ke dada Marco.

"Jawab aku, Marco.. Kumohon… Bicaralah." Air matanya menetes di paha temannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang menempel di kepalanya. Tangan Marco.

"Kau ti-dak boleh menangis, Jean. Hen-tikan itu. Hhhh. Ka-lau kau menangis, aku juga pasti ikut sedih. Hhhh." Nafasnya terengah. Jean terbangun menatap mata Marco, ia masih menitikkan air mata.

"Terima kasih, karenamu aku masih bisa melihatmu sekarang. Tapi hidupku tidak akan lama lagi disini. Aku kehabisa―"

"HENTIKAN!" Jean berteriak.

"Je-Jean? Ada apa?"

"Jangan katakan itu.. Hentikan, Marco. Kumohon.. aku ingin kau tetap hidup. Kau tidak boleh mati."

"Aku.. sangat berterima kasih padamu. Karena Jean selalu ada disisiku." Walaupun badannya lemah, penuh dengan darah. Dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa, Marco menarik tubuh Jean. Memeluknya.

"Bersama dengan Jean adalah bagian paling berharga dalam hidupku. Jika Jean bersedih, aku juga akan sedih, jika Jean senang, aku juga ikut senang. Tapi aku tahu, aku tidak akan bisa bersama dengan Jean selamanya. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Tetaplah hidup. _Ai…shiteru_―aku mencintaimu_, _Jean Kirschtein."

Kemudian hening sesaat.

"Mar-co?"

Tubuhnya tidak bergerak. Tidak ada nafas.

"Oi-Marco! Marco!" Jean menepuk punggung Marco. Pria itu masih memeluknya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku! Tolong… Kau tidak boleh pergi begitu saja, Marco.. kumohon.." Air matanya mengalir deras. Pria itu telah pergi.

_I cried, missing my lover_

_I dont have the power_

_Though I tried forever_

_Oh, where is my lover_

_And I got no power_

_I standing no more, no way_

_Calling out your name_

Hujan turun secara perlahan. Membasahi tubuh kedua pria tersebut sampai yang lainnya menghampiri mereka. Dengan tangan kosong, Jean membawa tubuh Marco bersamanya.

_Aku sadar, kau juga berharga buatku. Kau sahabat terbaik, kau selalu perhatian padaku. Kau tidak pernah pergi jauh dariku.. Kau juga sering membantuku juka aku dalam kesulitan, selepas aku bertengkar dengan si keparat Eren, kau juga yang meredamkan amarahku. Dan kau juga… membuatku bahagia._

_Marco… Aku juga, mencintaimu.. Tenanglah kau disana.._

**Sip. Selesai juga kerjaan 3 hari :')**

**Ini fic pertama Saya-chan di fandom Shingekyo.**

**Saya-chan post H-1 Puasa, Hope you're enjoyin' this fic ;)**

**Yang diatas itu lirik soundtracknya Shingeki no Kyojin [Call Your Name] yang sukses bikin nangis Saya-chan T^T**

**Gak suka, don't blame!**

**RnR, pls? Thanksalot!**


End file.
